


High as duty, deep as my love.

by MissTuesdayStark



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Molly O'Shea, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Feminist Themes, Friends to Lovers, Molly deserves better, No Tb Arthur, Slow Burn, Women In Power, arthur deserves better
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTuesdayStark/pseuds/MissTuesdayStark
Summary: Hay una niña colgando en la cadera de una mujer, ojos grises, cabello negro, y todo parece demasiado irreal, hay preguntas en todas partes, pero, sobre todo, hay miradas pesadas sobre ella, algunas de lástima, otras de burla mezquina, pero ella no puede concentrarse en otra cosa, que no sea la mirada afligida y suplicante de la mujer que pretende descaradamente entregar a la criatura en brazos de Hosea. Y la chica jura que esa niña es de Dutch.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Molly O'Shea, Dutch van der Linde/Molly O'Shea, Mary Gillis Linton/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Y como no le tengo miedo al éxito y me hundiré con este barco, he aquí una nueva historia. 
> 
> Debo advertir que no sé qué tan frecuentes van a ser las actualizaciones de la historia, porque si bien ya tengo varios capítulos en borrador, no deseo apresurarme, tomaré mi dulce tiempo en editarlos e ir agregando o quitando cosas.
> 
> El formato será en Povs de diferentes personajes, y si bien en su mayoría corresponderán a Molly y Arthur que es el maridaje principal, también habrán intervenciones principalmente de Dutch y Hosea.
> 
> El romance va a ser condenadamente lento como el infierno, pido disculpas por ello, no obstante habrá chispazos que irán prendiendo poco a poco el amor entre los protagonistas.
> 
> Como siempre en esta casa amamos y alabamos a nuestra reina de fuego Molly O'Shea, ella merece todo el amor del mundo, al igual que Arthur.
> 
> ¡Por cierto! Si eres una lectora que su lengua principal no es el español, no te sientas intimidada, he tratado de ajustar la narrativa de modo que al usar el traductor no se pierda el contexto, muchisimas gracias por tu lectura, realmente eso me hace muy feliz <3 y si deseas comentar daré mi mejor esfuerzo para responder :)

Llega con el viento cálido de los últimos días de la primavera, el campamento permanece quieto, mientras tratan de asimilar la figura desconocida que se presenta ante ellos.

Hay una niña colgando en la cadera de una mujer, ojos grises, cabello negro, y todo parece demasiado irreal, hay preguntas en todas partes, pero, sobre todo, hay miradas pesadas sobre ella, algunas de lástima, otras de burla mezquina, pero ella no puede concentrarse en otra cosa, que no sea la mirada afligida y suplicante de la mujer que pretende descaradamente entregar a la criatura en brazos de Hosea.

La chica jura que la niña es de Dutch, después de todo, la madre no tenía razones para mentir en el lecho de muerte, Hosea medita, hace cuentas y asiente, ―es posible―, fueron sus palabras sin sospecha.

―La llamó _Greta_ , ―reza la asustada señorita que solo quiere deshacerse del pesado paquete que gimotea contra el pecho del anciano hombre que la sostiene amorosamente, Hosea siempre tuvo debilidad por los niños desprotegidos―, después de…

Después de la madre de Dutch. Molly se traga la bilis que amenaza con estallar en palabras venenosas y crudas, hay un instante en que el corazón le duele, la niña no puede negar la estampa del padre, con ese característico lunar en el pómulo.

―¿Cómo nos encontraste? ―pregunta finalmente Hosea.

―Dutch le mandaba dinero, ―confiesa con la naturalidad simplista que arde furiosa contra la piel de Molly―, y a veces una dirección por si algo llegaba a ocurrir, y al parecer…

Ocurrió. Comenzó como un simple resfriado que más tarde la incapacitó para seguir trabajando, la tendió en cama durante veinte días hasta que finalmente cedió a la fiebre y murió haciéndole prometer que llevaría a la niña con su padre. El mundo era un lugar demasiado horroroso para una niña huérfana, y su mejor posibilidad de sobrevivir estaba entre esos forajidos.

Hosea se resigna, basta con mirar los ojitos brillantes de la chiquilla, para que el corazón se le enternezca. Saca un fajo de billetes, suficientes para pagar la molestia que la muchacha se tomó para viajar hasta Horseshoe Overlook, y ella lo toma sin vergüenza, al final siempre hay un interés de por medio, e incluso suspira al ya no llevar el peso de una vida sobre ella.

Se pierde entre la hierba tan rápido como puede, y nuevamente, el silencio reina, hasta que la pequeña Greta llora por la barriga vacía.


	2. Oda al caos: Arthur I

Despertó con el corazón acelerado de lo que parecía una pesadilla demasiado real, todavía sentía el dolor del acero vivo sobre su carne, todavía tenía el olor de la muerte persistente en la punta de su nariz. Dejó salir un suspiro perezoso, el sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte, y el campamento todavía seguía en silencio, tomaría esos escasos ratos de paz para meditar: Dutch tenía una hija… la realización de aquello lo desconcertó, había esperado cualquier cosa, con la cantidad de acontecimientos que habían estado viviendo tan de repente, pero no otro niño en el campamento, dios sabe que ese no era lugar para alguien tan pequeño, pero entonces Hosea había protestado.

La discusión que se desencadenó entre los hombres mayores, casi había hecho temer a Athur sobre tener que elegir un lado, y cuando todas las miradas cayeron sobre Dutch, finalmente se rindió, finalmente admitió que se haría responsable, y se sintió demasiado extraño verlo sostener la pequeña figura de la niña entre sus brazos, hasta que la empujó contra Susan, con la excusa de que necesitaría ropa, un baño y algo de comer.

_―La señorita O’Shea podría perfectamente encargarse de ella… ―_ había sido el pretexto para que Grimshaw pudiera quitarse la pesada carga de encima.

No obstante, fue Abigail, maternal y comprensiva Abigail, quien abrió los brazos para recibir a Greta, pero al final, Abigail tenia un hijo para cuidar, y suficiente tenía con bailar en la inmadurez de Marston, en la demandante atención que debía poner sobre Jack, en la ecuación, no cabía uno más para ella, a pesar de que Greta, le encajara perfectamente en las costillas, Arthur se preguntó reflexivamente si algunas mujeres habían nacido realmente para ser madres.

De Molly O’Shea, él realmente no había esperado mucho, después de todo, pudiera que la mujer no haya dicho nada, que su hermético silencio fuera tomado bien por los demás, pero no podía engañarlo a él, que leyó con claridad la furia lenta de los ojos verdes y el abierto desdén que mostró hacia la niña que era inocente. La actitud lo enojaba, por supuesto que lo haría, era solo una pequeña niña que no debía pagar por los pecados de su padre, algo en el corazón de Arthur se encogía cada vez que miraba los suplicantes ojos grises, y pensó en Issac.

Finalmente salió de los recuerdos y cavilaciones, se restregó el rostro con ambas manos y escuchó los primeros pasos de la mañana, seguidos de un suave llanto proveniente de la tienda de Dutch, y de todos los escenarios a los que podía apostar, jamás esperaba ver a Molly O’Shea, asomándose por las solapas, con el chal apretado en los hombros y el cabello apenas domesticado, caminando hacia el carro del señor Pearson. Molly tomó una hogaza de pan y una tetera en la que vertió leche fresca, se dirigió hacia la moribunda hoguera y dejó la leche sobre las ascuas.

―Buenos días señorita O’Shea, ―dijo Arthur en un saludo simple.

―Buenos días Arthur, ―y ella respondió con naturalidad, en ese acento característico de ella.

Hubo silencio, no había nada para decir ¿verdad? La visión era simplemente extraña, tan extraña que Arthur casi se sintió avergonzado por la insistencia de sus ojos sobre la figura de Molly a la espera de la tetera, como si la mujer fuera alguna clase de ente extraño y desconocido para él, y para cualquiera, porque entonces también Abigail se asomó por su visión periférica, estática a varios metros como si no deseara interrumpir algo.

Molly recogió la leche de las ascuas y en solemne silencio regresó a la tienda, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, igual que un fantasma frio que erizó la piel de Arthur. Minutos después, el llanto de Greta amainó.

―¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase hasta que Molly nos deje? ―preguntó de repente Abigail con un tono inusualmente bajo, casi en un susurro, había caminado hacía el en algún momento, tomando por sorpresa a Arthur.

―No lo sé, ―respondió con sinceridad―, depende de cuánto sea que ame a Dutch…

Pero incluso así, Arthur dudaba que cualquier mujer soportara al hijo de otra, y especialmente un hijo de Ducth Van der Linde, no obstante, y en silencio, Arthur rezó en su propia sorpresa, para que la niña no quedara desamparada.

―Hn, el amor, esa cosa tan frágil, ―la respuesta que llegó de Abigail, fue acompañada con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Él casi podía entenderla, las emociones encontradas que todavía navegaban entre ella y Marston, a veces parecían esos chiquillos estúpidos y enamorados, otras, se volvían fieras clavándose las garras con ponzoña, ni Jack había sido suficiente para retener a John que los había abandonado por todo un año, y a veces, parecía que podría volver a hacerlo, otra vez sus pensamientos volvieron a Molly, si ella se marchaba, dudaba que dejara a Dutch con el corazón roto, pero la sensación de traición estaría palpitante y permanente, su mentor no era la clase de hombre que se tomaban a bien las afrentas de esa clase, todo lo que él era, recaía principalmente sobre la lealtad, sobre el símbolo de unidad que la pandilla representaba.

Poco a poco el resto del campamento se levantó iniciando sus actividades cotidianas, al menos ya podía respirarse una sensación de tranquilidad, lejos de las montañas, lejos de los Pinkerton, Arthur realmente esperaba que la fortuna comenzara a sonreírles.

Saludó a Hosea, llevaba como siempre un periódico en una mano, y en la otra una taza de café, el hombre mayor le devolvió el gesto, parecía finalmente recuperado de la infructuosa cacería que le magulló el ego, la sonrisa siempre paternal y brillante no tardó en aparecer, muchas cosas siempre permanecían iguales, cosas que Arthur agradeció, porque finalmente comenzaba a sentirse como él mismo, sin el peso de mantenerlos a todos con vida en la cima de las crueles y nevadas montañas.

―¿Te has decidido finalmente a cazar a ese bastardo? ―Hosea dio inicio a la conversación.

―Uhm, no lo sé, ―Arthur se encogió de hombros―, he tenido bastante trabajo últimamente, pero me tomaré mi tiempo para vengar tu vergüenza, ―señaló con un inevitable sentimiento de ego.

―Fácil ahí muchacho, tampoco es como si fueras tan joven, ―se burló Hosea―, se siente como toda una vida ¿verdad? ―el hombre mayor parecía reflexionar sobre algo, aunque Arthur no sabía exactamente qué.

Entonces Lenny apareció, antes de que Arthur pudiera responder y ambos llegaran a sentirse nostálgicos por un pasado que no regresaría.

Al final, optó por retirarse mientras ellos hablaban sobre alguna especie de planes en Valentine y los alrededores, Arthur tomaría su tiempo para buscar algún trabajo, todavía estaban pendientes las deudas de Strauss, pero pensar en ellas le revolvía el estómago, continuaba sin tener la voluntad (más que nada) de ir a cobrar dinero que no tenían, a pobres infelices, todavía había tiempo, se decía a sí mismo, todavía podía extender un poco más los días, mientras Dutch se centraba en la nueva presencia de una niña en su vida, él no sería molestado.

Caminó hacia los postes para desenganchar su nueva montura, un bonito árabe rojizo que había encontrado a los alrededores de Owanjila, aquello era una de esas bondades que le había brindado ese nuevo comienzo, y aunque inicialmente había sido difícil domesticarlo, al final en animal cedió a él, cerrando un poco la herida todavía sensible, que dejó la dulce Boadicea. Arthur no tenía claro lo que haría, a dónde se dirigía, sin embargo, sabía que necesitaba salir y sentir el aire fresco en la cara, quizá podría cazar un poco, perderse en la naturaleza sin tener que preocuparse por nada, solo él y los apacibles sonidos de los animales, o también podría tener un rato de ocio en los alrededores, encontrar cualquier cosa para hacer, trabajos simples para tomar.

Una vez que montó sobre «Siegfried» y espoleó para iniciar el viaje, una voz familiar resonó detrás de él, deteniéndolo abruptamente y haciendo protestar al caballo.

―Arthur, ―Molly caminó hacia él con determinación― ¿Te diriges hacia Valentine? ¿Crees que podría pedirte algo?

Arthur suspiró y gruñó, aunque a ella al parecer no le tomó mucha importancia, ―no realmente―, y pudo haberse negado, o poner cualquier excusa, mas no lo hizo, resignado la miró fijamente, ―pero dime ¿Qué necesitas señorita O’Shea?

Molly le extendió una hoja, el contenido una lista a la que le echó un rápido vistazo, y seguido de ello le entregó un pañuelo blanco que contenía dinero.

―Espero que con eso sea suficiente Arthur… ―Molly miró hacia otro lado antes de volver sus ojos verdes hacia él, tenía la expresión serena, aunque si Arthur la hubiera mirado más a detalle, habría notado suaves círculos negros difuminándose alrededor de los ojos de ella―, y… gracias.

Él no contestó, simplemente se inclinó el sombrero, y partió hacia Valentine.

Durante el camino pensó en el por qué ella no le había pedido el favor a alguien más, no era como si lo incomodara, pero la sensación era extraña, regularmente si Molly tenía una petición, se dirigiría directamente a Dutch, y él se encargaría entonces de enviar a alguien más, en cambio ella tomó un camino diferente que desencajó la cotidianidad en él.

Leyó la lista ante la curiosidad, y no se encontró con nada fuera de lugar, todas vanidades de la señorita O’Shea, algo de tela, aceites, jabón, hasta que notó lo último en una caligrafía temblorosa: un biberón… otra vez, Arthur cayó en cuenta que ahora en la carpa de Dutch, habitaba un tercer inquilino, Greta Van der Linde era, en definitiva, un punto de jaque para todos, la vida ya no sería la misma.

Conseguir los artículos de la lista no fue difícil, hasta que llegó al último objeto, el amable dueño de la tienda lo miró con media sonrisa, una amable, a decir verdad, en silencio despachó el biberón, no eran comunes, de hecho Arthur creyó que no encontraría uno en ese condenado pueblecito de zoquetes y prostitutas, pero al final dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, y guardó cuidadosamente los envases que eran de cristal en las alforjas de su caballo, obligadamente tendría que volver al campamento, al menos para entregarle los artículos a Molly.

A la vuelta de la esquina, siempre se encontraría con ese pobre desgraciado, Thomas Downes medio recordaba que era su nombre, pregonando por ayuda para los pobres, fue inusual no escuchar sus súplicas, e incluso se sintió inclinado a preguntar por él, después de todo era uno de los tipos en la lista de Strauss, si tenía suerte terminaría pronto con ese asunto y le cobraría en el acto, miró pasar a un hombre y Arthur se inclinó a preguntar:

―Hey partner ¿has visto al hombre que siempre está aquí? El que estaba en una mesa pidiendo donaciones.

―¿Uh? ¿Downes? Oh, uhm lo lamento amigo, parece que el pobre desgraciado enfermó más, y lleva un par de semanas sin estar por aquí, ―contestó el hombre al que había preguntado.

Arthur asintió con un gesto, ahora recordaba que Downes parecía tener un pie en la tumba, con esa complexión tan delgada y enfermiza, siempre tosiendo y falto de aliento, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, espoleó su caballo de regreso al campamento.

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando volvió, desmontando con facilidad tomó el pedido de Molly, todos se encontraban ensimismados en sus propias actividades, y se habría sentido normal como en cualquier otro día, excepto por un detalle: Dutch. No lo vio como de costumbre vigilando a todos desde la entrada de su tienda, fumando un puro, leyendo un libro, su ausencia, aunque evidente, fue un tema hermético para el resto que apenas se hablaba en susurros, y había ocurrido desde la llegada de Greta, Hosea le dijo que solo necesitaba tiempo, pero el tiempo se extendió hasta una semana, cuando Dutch era un hombre de resoluciones rápidas de apenas un par de días.

A quien si pudo divisar fue a la señorita O’Shea, mientras parecía coser, inclinada sobre el catre, y a su lado un pequeño bulto que se revolvía con suavidad, Arthur tragó espeso tratando de acostumbrarse a esa visión, recordaba todas esas veces en que Dutch se vanagloriaba por ser un hombre libre sin responsabilidades, las veces que entre risas y la seriedad criptica, se negó a tener siquiera la idea de un hijo, pero entonces allí estaba…

Despacio se acercó en dirección a Molly, y con un carraspeo trató de llamar su atención, ella rápidamente levantó la mirada, dejando de lado el pedazo de tela que cosía.

―Su encargo señorita O’Shea, ―mencionó, tratando de ignorar el gimoteo de Greta.

―Oh, claro… déjalo sobre la mesa por favor, ―Arthur asintió, dejando la bolsa con el pedido sobre una mesa, no sabía qué más decir, o hacer―, puedes conservar el cambio, si sobró alguno, ―continuó Molly.

―Uhm, sí, bueno… gracias, ah ¿Dutch? Quiero decir ¿Fue a alguna parte?

Molly entonces cambió su expresión, la serenidad incómoda fue reemplazada por una mezcla entre la tristeza y el enojo.

―No lo sé, ―contestó de golpe, y al parecer ella lo notó porque entonces suspiró despacio girando su atención hacia Greta―, dijo que tenía unos asuntos en Valentine, no dijo cuándo volvería…

Arthur podría haber desmentido aquello, no lo encontró en el camino ni de ida ni de regreso, y dudaba que hubiera tomado un rumbo diferente, aunque tampoco quería dudar de él, Arthur detestaba sentir ese sentimiento de incertidumbre hacia Dutch, confiaba en él ciegamente y no tenía valor para contradecirlo,

―Oh está bien, en ese caso… la veo después señorita O’Shea.

Tuvo pies fáciles para retirarse de allí.

Desde su carromato, Arthur tenía una vista general de la carpa de Dutch, no pudo evitar ver algo que se quedaría grabado en su memoria por un largo tiempo: la señorita O’Shea levantó a Greta del catre, colocándola contra ella de modo que la pequeña cabeza de la niña, quedara cómodamente en la curva del delgado cuello de Molly, meciéndola despacio como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, y aunque todavía podía notar la amargura en ella, también percibió la resignación, y un pequeño acercamiento. Oh Dutch, vaya lio en el que estaba metido.


	3. Bailamos en la cuerdas: Dutch I

Greta Van der Linde madre, fue una mujer de carácter inflexible, Dutch no guardaba muchos recuerdos de ella, pero una madre siempre era el centro del universo para un niño. A su edad, sería raro decir que todavía podía dibujar con claridad el rostro amable, las manos indulgentes, recordaba incluso el tono melódico de la voz de su madre cuando cantaba a orillas del río para lavar la ropa. Una vez la amaba, pero creció y la rebeldía se apoderó de su alma envalentonada, de su éxtasis por la libertad, y ella, ella era demasiado correcta, demasiado... Civilizada.

Abandonó su hogar poco antes de los dieciséis, y no volvió a saber nada de ella, hasta muchos años después, sólo para que le informaran, que había muerto... La culpabilidad que se arrastró inmisericorde por sus huesos lo dejó quieto y helado. No importaba cuánto hubiera peleado con ella, o cuantas veces ella lo abofeteo por su imprudencia, Greta fue la mujer que lo trajo al mundo, la mujer que lo cuidó mientras su padre marchaba a la guerra, Greta lo había amado, en una forma descarnada y cruda para ese mundo tan hostil, y él la amó a ella por todo lo que significaba.

Las mujeres en la vida de Dutch Van der Linde, todas ellas, siempre tuvieron una mano en las decisiones que tomó, pero además de Greta, solo una verdaderamente le robó el corazón: Anabelle.

Todavía soñaba con ella, podía sentirla anclada en sus huesos, en su corazón. La había amado tanto que dolía recordar su risa deliciosa, su rostro de alabastro y esos ojos imposiblemente azules que se apagaron lentamente mientras la sostuvo contra su pecho hasta que ella soltó un último suspiro. Entonces cuando conoció a la señorita Olivia, pensó que Dios le daba una misericordia, el parecido con Anabelle fue tan condenado.

Olivia era una niña dulce, con apenas veintidós años, la misma edad de Anabelle antes de que Colm O'Driscoll la tomara de él tan brutalmente. Trabajaba como costurera para una mujer rica de Blackwater, la chica era un alma inocente, un lienzo en blanco, y Dutch siempre tuvo talento para dejar su huella en las mujeres inocentes.

La enamoró con palabras dulces, con encanto natural, la enamoró porque no podía hacerse a la idea de que algo tan hermoso como ella, fuera tomado por otro hombre, porque cada vez que sonreía miraba al fantasma de Anabelle, porque cuando Olivia lo miraba, Dutch sentía que todos sus pecados podían ser perdonados. Y la amaba, de la única forma en que él podía amarla.

—La niña es tuya, —dijo Hosea con severidad—, y condenado soy si no te hago limpiar este desastre. Y no eres la clase de hombre que corre.

Dutch apretó los nudillos hasta tornarlos blancos, Olivia, su Olivia estaba muerta.

—No debiste aceptarla... —gruñó el líder de la pandilla. Olivia estaba muerta, igual que Greta, igual que Anabelle.

—¿Disculpa? —Hosea lo miró con indignación—, te lo advertí Dutch, te dije que dejaras ese juego con la chica, era demasiado joven, demasiado dulce para alguien como nosotros, y aquí, las consecuencias.

—Olivia sabía lo que hacía, jamás le hice promesas que no podía cumplir, —alegó Dutch con un nudo tenso que se le formaba en la garganta.

—Y ella jamás te exigió nada, —contratacó su querido amigo, el cable a tierra que frenaba los impulsos más toscos de Dutch—, pero ya no se trata de promesas ni juramentos, porque ella está muerta y ha dejado a una niña, una niña que no puedes negar porque verás, tiene toda tu estampa plasmada en la cara.

Él no era John que podía dudar de la veracidad de su paternidad, Olivia no fue una prostituta, ella era virgen cuando la acostó, él había sido el primero, él había sido el único hombre que ella amó sin pedirle nada más, y cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, cuando ella lloró inconsolable por el miedo, Dutch se tragó la amargura de saber, que si un día él hubiera sido padre, habría amado a cada niño que Anabelle le hubiera dado. Pero ella no era Anabelle.

—La pandilla no es lugar para un niño, lo sabes Hosea, —Dutch declaró y aunque fue un punto valido, pudo ver un dejo de burla en el rostro circunspecto de Hosea.

—Dile eso a Abigail, anda, te reto a que vayas y le digas a Abigail que este no es lugar para un niño, ve y dile a John, a Arthur que prácticamente criamos a la intemperie y contra las probabilidades.

Era diferente, pensó, era muy diferente. Dutch se restregó la cara con ambas manos, incapaz de pensar, el peso del mundo por fin estaba haciendo ceder sus hombros, no era suficiente con los Pinkerton pisandole los talones, acorralandolos cada vez más dentro de la civilización.

—Creí que serías el primero en apoyarme, dejar a la chica en un lugar donde puedan cuidar de ella, y aquí, me estás traicionando...

—¡Mide tus palabras Dutch! —vocifero por primera vez el señor Mattews, rara vez Dutch podía mirar ese carácter severo—, mi lealtad a ti y a esta pandilla ha sido puesta a prueba más veces de las que puedo contar, pero esto, no voy a apoyarte en esto si significa dejar a una niña inocente a puertas de sabrá Dios qué clase de personas. Toma tu desastre y resuélvelo... —Hosea suspiró, dejándose caer sobre la silla miró a la distancia—, Bessie, Bessie y yo deseábamos tan desesperadamente ser padres, y aquí estás, tú de todas las personas, tú mi querido hermano, recibiendo una misericordia, un regalo, alguien a quien amar.

—La señorita O'Shea no lo va a aceptar.

—No tiene opción, —respondió Hosea en tono serio—, y si abandonó una vida de lujos por ti, si ella te ama lo suficiente, entonces verás mi buen amigo, que también podrá amar a Greta.

—El problema Hosea... El problema es que yo no sé si la amo a ella...

Hosea suspiró cansado, todos los años comenzaban a pesar sobre él y Dutch lo notaba.

—Y aún así la trajiste a la pandilla, Jesucristo Dutch, has destapado la caja de Pandora, y esta vez yo no puedo ayudarte.

Empujó a Greta contra los brazos de Molly, oh Molly, ahora que pondría a prueba el amor que ella profesaba, retaría a esas palabras dulces que ella rezaba con devoción, si Molly aceptaba a la niña, entonces el podría intentar hacer lo mismo. Era cruel, Dutch lo sabía, era cruel pero justo, porque entonces ella había aceptado seguirlo en la incertidumbre, en la vida del forajido.


	4. En el temor de la mujer: Molly I

Molly apretó la mandíbula y miró a Dutch. El hombre apenas le prestaba atención a ella, o en realidad a cualquiera que lo estuviera cuestionando en ese momento, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en ese momento, el silencio se extendió por lo que parecieron horas, y con una patética excusa, Dutch caminó hacia Hosea, como si fuera la solución a todo, haciéndola sentir a ella, como una inútil.

Amar a Dutch no era fácil ni tampoco gratuito, amar a Dutch a veces implicaba hacer sacrificios…

Las horas se alargaron mientras los hombres discutían, y ella seguía mirando a donde la bebé recién llegada fue llevada. Susan Grimshaw se encargó de cambiarla y vestirla con unos cuantos harapos dejados por Jack, era obvio que no habría ropa para un bebé de esa edad y tenía que hacerse algo con lo que apenas se poseía, nuevamente la furia se retorció en el estomago de Molly, todos debían estar burlándose de ella ahora, señalarían su ineptitud para poder sostener por mucho más tiempo el interés de Dutch en ella, y estuvo dispuesta a soportarlo, por amor, por lealtad, porque si lo hubiera pensado más a conciencia, habría descubierto una fea verdad: ella ya no tenía a donde ir.

Los primeros en asomarse finalmente fueron Dutch y Hosea, ambos la acorralaron con miradas de sospecha y cautela, ella se preparó, ella respiró sintiendo que de repente el corazón se le volvía de vidrio, y en cada respiro una esquirla lo hacía sangrar.

―Molly, ―llamó Dutch con voz gruesa y profunda, oh hace un par de años, aquel tono la habría hecho estremecer de puro placer, ahora, ella se estremeció ante temor e incertidumbre― ¿me permites una palabra?

Dutch Van der Linde jamás pedía, y Molly lo sabía bien.

―¿De qué se trata? ―y ella trató de mantener el temple, hizo de tripas corazón y buscó desesperada, una señal, una señal de que Dutch todavía la quería.

Amaba a ese hombre, lo amaba terriblemente y dolía demasiado.

Los pesados ojos ónix de Dutch cayeron sobre ella como granizo, y el corazón le revoloteó temeroso.

―No puedo hacer esto solo, ―rezó Dutch, mirando a Molly con cautela.

Las manos de ella temblaron, Dutch jamás pedía, Dutch jamás se atrevería a suplicar o sugerir, las cosas siempre se hicieron a su modo violento o no, siempre terminaba siendo a su modo. Si él se lo hubiera ordenado, si él hubiera elevado su voz con exigencia, ella habría contraatacado, arrastrado toda la ira contenida de su corazón para destazarse uno al otro, pero Dutch no lo hizo, Dutch siempre supo usar la palabra tan eficientemente como un cuchillo bien afilado para desollarla hasta el hueso.

_¿Cómo se supone que ella iba a negarse a cualquier cosa que él le pidiera en ese momento?_

_¿Iba a pedirle que se fuera?_

_¿Iba a decirle que ya no la quería a su lado?_

Había una cruda batalla entre el razonamiento, las emociones y temor en el corazón de la pobre niña irlandesa, tragó en seco sin atreverse a emitir una palabra, _«déjalo hablar»,_ se dijo a sí misma _, «déjalo decir lo que necesita, que te necesita, porque eso es lo que has deseado toda tu vida, alguien que te necesite.»_

―Es mi hija, ―finalmente aquellas temidas palabras, salieron de los labios del hombre que ella amaba.

_Pero yo no soy su madre…_ Molly sintió la pesada sensación de estar prisionera en su propio cuerpo, incapaz de negarle nada a la mirada demandante de ese hombre, incapaz de dar la media vuelta y terminar de desgarrar el débil hilo que aún los unía.

―Es una niña, solamente una niña inocente, ―Dutch siempre supo cómo presionar los botones de ella, sabía el tono con el que jamás podría negársele nada―, y necesita una madre…

Porque los hombres jamás serían capaces de las cosas que las mujeres hicieron por los niños nacidos de ellas. Molly se mordió la mejilla interna, soportó con dignidad el escozor cruel de las lágrimas amenazantes.

―Sabes que te he dado todo cuanto me has pedido, Dutch, mi lealtad, mi amor, ―la voz de Molly tembló, un espeso nudo se le formó en la garganta―, y sin embargo huiste a los brazos de otra mujer…

Él pareció reflexionar con tristeza, suspiró y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, Molly sintió un escalofrió.

―A la que jamás traje a campamento, una mujer a la que jamás pensé volver a ver. A ti querida, te he mantenido a mi lado.

Si eso pretendía ser una misericordia ante el dolor de la humillación… funcionó…

Una parte de ella se odiaba por ceder, doblarse a la voluntad de aquel hombre que a veces parecía inalcanzable, el corazón de la muchacha palpitó y sintió mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago, era tan fácil, tan simple hacerla ceder sin luchar, porque entonces, ella estuvo a lado de Dutch, ella era quien aliviaba sus cargas, quien lo hacía olvidar la naturaleza brutal del mundo. Ella solo deseaba ser amada.

―¿Qué necesitas de mí? ―finalmente Molly tuvo valor de preguntar, resignada, rendida a cualquier cosa que él pidiera, porque lo amaba, porque la mantuvo a su lado.

―Que estés a mi lado, ahora más que nunca.

Por el rabillo del ojo miró a Abigail, cargando a la hija de Dutch, parecía encantada por la niña, y a Molly casi se le escapó una risa cruel cuando notó el pánico en la cara de Marston, oh, la fragilidad de los hombres, incapaces de lidiar con la responsabilidad de una vida, Molly nunca diría en voz alta que admiraba el temple de Abigail Roberts, la fuerza con la que llevaba la maternidad, y aunque flaqueaba por ese amor ciego hacia un hombre tonto, podía apostar a que ni siquiera ese amor sería suficiente para apaciguar la furia si alguna vez llegaba a ocurrirla algo a Jack. El corazón le punzó, Jack tenía una madre, con virtudes y defectos, pero una madre que movería cielo y tierra para él, en cambio Greta, no tenía verdaderamente alguien a quien un día podría llamar: mamá.

Molly sintió finalmente el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, todas las miradas del campamento sobre ella, finalmente Abigail se acercó con la bebé en brazos, cautelosa la entregó en los brazos de Dutch, y él la acunó despacio, dio un paso hacia ella y con cuidado estiró los brazos para entregarle a la niña.

―Te necesito, ―y esas fueron las palabras mágicas.

Los brazos de Molly temblaron cuando sintió el ligero peso, y entre los dedos la sensación suave de las mantas que cubrieron perfectamente la forma pequeña de la niña que gimoteó contra ella, buscando calor y protección.

Greta Van der Linde fue el clavo final sobre el ataúd que llevaba el nombre grabado de Molly O’Shea. La bebé era hermosa, quizá aquello la molestó porque pensó en cómo sería la madre, se atormentó día y noche en tratar de dibujar un fantasma que ahora descansaba bajo tierra, sin el peso de las decisiones tomadas para afrontar, la muerte era tan fútil y tan fácil que a veces se antojaba en un mundo como ese.

En una juventud que parecía lejana, Molly deseó sentir un niño vivo dentro de ella, la ilusión de la maternidad fue cortada de tajo cuando escuchó lo doloroso y cruel que era traerlos al mundo, no terminaba de entender la forma en la que las mujeres se sometían a tal sufrimiento, y solo tenía una respuesta arcaica para eso: Amor. El amor era una respuesta fácil, el amor era algo por lo que ella apostó todas sus cartas, abandonando una vida, una familia, y todo para un hombre.

Los días venideros no fueron sencillos, Molly apenas había aceptado tomar a Greta en brazos cuando había necesidad, o cuando Grimshaw o Abigail estaban demasiado ocupadas, después de todo ellas dos eran las de mayor experiencia y siempre sabrían qué hacer, a diferencia de ella que no tenía la paciencia o el deseo de pasar más tiempo del necesario con la niña. Greta era una bebé tranquila, apenas lloraba por la necesidad del hambre o molestia, no obstante Molly sentía que esa frágil paz podría romperse en cualquier momento, con la insistente paranoia que le invadía el pensamiento.

Decididamente caminó hacia donde Abigail tejía a la sombra de un árbol, Roberts pareció escucharla porque levantó la mirada, y al encontrarse frente a frente, la sorpresa se le dibujó en todo el rostro, Molly se mordió el labio, suspiró despacio tomando valor para dirigirse a Abigail.

―¿Tienes un minuto? ―preguntó.

Abigail frunció ligeramente el ceño, dejó las agujas de lado y señaló al espacio junto a ella, ―adelante.

Sentadas una a lado de la otra, Molly trató de hilar sus propios pensamientos, la forma en que podría comenzar una conversación espinosa.

―Amo a Dutch todos aquí lo saben ¿verdad? ―abrirse así con alguien no era fácil, sobre todo cuando la confianza no se había plantado, todo el mundo de ella giraba alrededor de Dutch y sus deseos, las consecuencias habían desembocado ahora en ella tratando de saber qué hacer con una niña, una niña que no era de su carne y sangre―, pero no sé… no sé si pueda llevar esa carga.

Abigail asintió despacio antes de hablar.

―No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, ―tajante y clara, la mujer jamás se iba por las ramas, no obstante Molly pudo notar la simpatía triste en los bonitos ojos grises―, y aún así, dios sabe que esa niña va a necesitar alguien que la ame…

Molly negó, ―la pandilla podría hacerlo.

―No de esa manera Molly, ―Abigail la reprendió―, sé que duele, ―susurró―, la traición, sé que duele, sé que piensas que él te dejó de lado, pero entonces, sabías que podía pasar, es un hombre, con fallas, muchas, y así lo aceptaste.

―¿Y qué pasa si fallo? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo amarla? ¿Si el fantasma de la madre de esa niña me persigue? ¿Si se asienta entre nosotros? Ya hay un hilo demasiado tenso entre Dutch y yo, y si no puedo… Si Dutch me deja de lado.

Molly fue tomada por sorpresa, cuando las manos de Abigail cubrieron las de ella, mirándola con determinación.

―Entonces no veas a Greta como una imposición de Dutch, ella no tiene la culpa, solo mírala como una niña que necesita ser amada, no tienes que ser una madre para ella sino quieres, solo trata de apreciarla, de darle un lugar a donde pertenecer.

El corazón de Molly se apretó, miró hacia donde Greta descansaba sobre el catre, cálidamente envuelta en mantas.

Un lugar a cuál pertenecer… Algo que la propia Molly había buscado toda una vida.

Agradeció a Abigail por su tiempo, se levantó y volvió hacia la carpa.

Molly estaba tan asustada, inquieta de no saber qué hacer en ese momento, porque finalmente estaba en paz con la idea de que ya no se trataba solo de Dutch, se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar a Greta, levantándola se sorprendió a notar que la niña no lloró, anidándola entre los brazos, Molly suspiró, esta vez, trataría de hacerlo mejor.


End file.
